Slave To My Heart's Desire
by Seraphcruxislover
Summary: When Cloud wakes up one morning with a giant hangover and no memory of last night, he finds a naked Leon in his bed! A tale about love, loss, trajedy, comedy, and life Leon/Cloud Seph/Zack R/S, etc Not a one-shot!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Okay everybody, this is my first attempt at an actual story for Fanfiction, and I have ChiBo947 to thank for everything, and I kindly dedicate this like most of my stories to you people! This is Leon/Cloud, Sephiroth/Zack, Riku/Sora, as well as others! Sorry if my characters are slightly OOC or strange, but nevermind them! Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final FantasyVII/VIII! If I did, crazy things would happen...I hope you all enjoy it, and please review!

Chapter One

Cloud woke up to the sound of his alarm clock ringing. Groaning he rolled over and tried to shut off the alarm when he realized something. Some_one _was lying in his bed with a strong arm holding Cloud close to its chest. Cloud slowly, as if death itself would engulf him when he turned fully over, turned his body so that he was staring into the face of the sleeping body beside him. Beside the blonde in the bed was a muscular man with brown locks half-shielding his face from view. To Cloud's horror he realized that neither of them were wearing clothes. Cloud screamed.

Leon moaned when a high-pitched scream woke him. Leon reached out and clamped a hand over the source of the horrible noise, muffling it. Slowly Leon groaned and opened his eyes. What he found nearly gave him a stroke. Leon was lying in a bed that certainly wasn't his, and had a hand clamped over the mouth of one extremely hot blond man about Leon's own age. Silently Leon's eyes raked the blonde's body, and to both his horror and delight he saw that neither one of them had clothes on.

The blonde tore Leon's hand away from his mouth and quickly scrambled out of the bed, taking the bed sheets with him. Trembling, the blonde pointed an accusing finger at Leon.

"Who the hell are you, and what the hell ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?" the blonde screeched.

Leon covered his ears with his hands. The blonde was starting to give him a giant headache.

"How the hell should I know what I'm doing here? The last thing I remember was entering Cid's bar and that was it," Leon said as the ringing in his brain went down slightly.

"Cid's bar? I was there last night, too," the blonde whispered, finding that he also could not remember anything after that point.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Cloud? Are you awake yet? I mean, I know you took a pretty hard thrashing last night, but you better not have messed up my bed –"

The voice was cut off as the blonde quickly blushed, ran over, and threw open the door. Leon decided that this guy was pretty hot when he was embarrassed. In the doorway stood a man with black hair and violet eyes.

"Whoa, Cloud. You look as if you met a ghost. What happened with you?" the black-haired man looked around the room, at Cloud who was clutching the bed sheets for dear life, at Leon who looked utterly confused and somewhat in pain, and the bed that was completely messed up. "What did you too even do, if I dare ask?" the violet-eyed man asked, walking into the room.

"I don't know," Cloud squeaked.

"Hey, I know you. You're Squall Leonheart, aren't you?" the stranger asked, holding out a hand. "I'm Cloud's best friend, Zack. Do you remember me? We are in some of the same classes together."

"Zack?" Leon asked. He looked over at the blonde and realized that he must be Cloud. "Cloud?"

Cloud took a slight intake of breath when he heard the brunette ask his name. For some reason Cloud wanted to jump back into bed and kiss the man – what was his name? – Squall until he passed out. Cloud shuddered at the thought, and turned to Zack.

"Zack, I have no idea what happened last night. I just woke up this morning and found this…this…" amazingly hot, adorable, hot, charming, hot – "man in my bed. Zack, can you tell me _what the hell happened_?"

"Alright, alright. Don't get all jittery with me," Zack said as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Last night you two met a bar, hooked up, and swung back here. It wasn't that hard to figure out what you two were planning, and I certainly wasn't going to stop you two. You were both totally wasted by the time I left you."

Cloud paled and he felt like he would faint. He got drunk last night and took Leon home with him. But that was impossible! He, Cloud Strife, is 100 straight and never drinks! How could he have let this happen?

Leon blinked up at Zack slowly. So he and Cloud had both gotten drunk, came back to Cloud's apartment, and made out? Sweet!

"And you just let us…you know…without stopping us or anything? What kind of responsible friend are you?" Leon asked Zack.

"Well I wasn't totally sober either, and I was currently tending to a very drunk Sephiroth when you two decided to leave."

"Sephiroth? He's in our class, also. He is supposed to be the smartest and most respectable person in the entire school! How on earth did you manage to get him drunk, Zack?" Cloud asked in a somewhat strangled voice.

"The same way I managed to get the most modest kid in our school drunk, _Cloud_," Zack said, emphasizing his best friend's name.

"Oh gods," Leon muttered as an intense pain filled his head and, um, _lower_ torso.

"Well, you two better get ready. School starts in less than an hour, and people are going to wonder if two of the best pupils are missing after pulling an all-nighter," Zack said as he cheerfully skipped from the room.

Leon looked over at Cloud and saw that the blonde was leaning on a chair for support. Quietly Cloud sunk into the chair, his blue eyes clouded and somewhat dazed. Leon smirked to himself. Cloud looked like a lost puppy. So he had slept with Squall – Leon – Leonheart. Was it really that bad? Leon cursed himself for not remembering the exact details of last night.

Cloud's mind swam with the news. He had slept with a classmate. He had slept with a _male classmate_! And not just any classmate – this was Squall Leonheart, or Leon as he usually goes by, this biggest jock on the football team! Leon had so many admires of both sexes that he even had his own fan club! Cloud sank into a chair beside the bed as the covers shielded his, um, parts from view. Cloud let his head fall into his hands. He had had such a good and clean conscience, but last night he had been a drunken slut! Cloud looked up and found Leon's stormy-gray eyes piercing his. Cloud's thoughts vanished. All he could look at was Leon's face and body. For the first time Cloud gazed at Leon and realized that he wanted him. Cloud abruptly averted his gaze, but he couldn't fight back the blush as perverted thoughts filled his mind.

Leon gave half a smile. Cloud's face was just too cute, and Leon had a pretty good idea of what was going on up in the blonde's head. Swiftly Leon slid out of the bed, crossed over, and pulled Cloud into an embrace. Cloud gave a yelp and tried to pull away, but Leon held him tightly. Cloud refused to look into Leon's eyes and instead let his gaze roam over Leon's incredibly hot body. Leon's chest was muscular, with a strong built and fantastic looks. Leon kept his arms around Cloud's waist, and rested his cheek on Cloud's head.

"Cloud, what do you say we forget any of this ever happened and just go back to school? We will act like normal classmates that haven't done anything wrong. I'm sure Zack won't tell anyone, so what do you say? Will you forget?"

Cloud looked up into Leon's face. Leon was willing to just act as if nothing had happened, and all for Cloud's sake? Cloud felt something stir in his chest as he saw the compassion in Leon's eyes.

"Leon…" Cloud whispered. There was so much to say. Part of Cloud wanted to shove Leon away and go put on some clothes, but then the other part of Cloud wanted to take Leon back to the bed. What the hell was wrong with him?

Suddenly Leon lifted Cloud's face, leaned down, and kissed the blonde.

Cloud gasped, and Leon took the opportunity to shove his mouth closer to Cloud's, and push his tongue to explore Cloud's mouth. Cloud moaned, and he pushed away the thought of getting dressed. Cloud's hands found their way into Leon's hair, and Cloud marveled how soft the brunette's locks were. Leon's hands moved in circles on Cloud's back, causing fireworks to explode in Cloud's back.

When Leon and Cloud broke away from the kiss, Leon leaned down so that he could whisper into Cloud's ear, "It is up to you, Cloud. We can both forget and move on with our lives, or we won't deny what happened and continue. But I warn you, whatever you decide, I'm not giving up easily."

Cloud gave something between a sigh and a groan, and Leon kissed the blonde's neck. Leon traveled down to Cloud's shoulder and up again to the blonde's ear.

"What will it be, Cloud? Will you stay or go?"

Cloud opened his eyes and gazed into Leon's eyes. Cloud's mind and heart were pounding. His brain told him to say no and to leave his own apartment for school, but his heart was telling him to stay and be with Leon.

"Leon…I…" Cloud took a shaky breath and looked down as he whispered, "I have to go. School is going to start soon…and…I don't want to be late…"

Leon froze before pushing Cloud away. Cloud looked at Leon with hurt eyes, but his hair shielded the brunette's eyes. When he responded, his voice was hurt and cold. "I thought you were different Cloud. I thought…" Leon shook his head and turned away. "I better be getting ready for school, too. I'll see you at school."

Leon gathered up his clothes that were lying around the room, changed in the bathroom, and left. Cloud only stood there, trying to prevent the tears from streaming down his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

School sucks. Everywhere there are evil teachers intent on making your life a living hell, bullies, sluts, cheerleaders, snobs, and players waiting to take advantage of you at any given moment. There is the horrible torture device known as homework, and lockers that are so conveniently the same size as you so that you could easily be stuffed into them.

Cloud Strife sat in his history class wondering why the hell King Henry VIII had had six wives when he could have just been happy with one of them. It was a normal boring day at Shinra Academy, with the exception of the greatest football match since 1983 happening after school. Cloud didn't want to go for fear of seeing a certain stormy-gray-eyed brunette, but Zack had conned him into going. Zack's excuse was that he wanted to watch the cheerleaders perform in their tight fitting and way too short outfits, but Cloud knew the real reason was because Sephiroth had been tricked into dressing up as the team mascot. No doubt this was also Zack's doing.

Shinra Academy ranged from years 9th to 16th. Cloud, Zack, Leon, and Sephiroth were seniors in high school. Today the football team – the SOLDIERs – were to face the opposing school's team – the TURKS.

As soon as class let out, Cloud left the classroom, somewhat regretfully. The football match would start in fifteen minutes.

Zack met Cloud in the hallway, and asked him, "So what happened after I left this morning?"

Cloud looked at Zack with sad eyes, and Zack's face grew worried. "Hey, Cloudie, what's wrong? What happened?"

Cloud shook his head, willing the tears to go away.

_I can't cry. Not now, not in front of Zack. What would he say? Would he tell Leon? I can't cry. I can't cry._

But the tears came, and before Cloud could hold back, he had his arms around Zack, and was crying into the black-haired man's shoulder.

"I effed up, Zack. I effed up! Leon had me in his arms, and we were kissing, and seconds from making out, I said no and he left. It's my entire fault! I'm such a slut!"

Zack was quiet for a few moments before he said quietly, "No, you're not, Cloud. You are not a slut. If you were then you would have made out with Leon, but you didn't. You stopped yourself, and that's the important thing. Leon's an asshole for only using you for pleasure. He's a pig, and you are _not_ a slut, Cloud. Now stop this and come on. I know the perfect thing to cheer you up."

Cloud let Zack pull him along, ignoring the stares of fellow students walking by them. Zack led Cloud out to the football field.

"Zack, please, no," Cloud whispered when he realized what Zack was going to do.

"Don't worry, Cloud. You might even enjoy this."

Zack led the blonde to the end of one of the bleachers, and grabbed some drinks and popcorn. Zack handed Cloud a bag of popcorn, but Cloud found he could hardly eat it. Numbly Cloud wiped away the stray tears and watched as the SOLDIERs made their way out onto the football field.

Hundreds of fans – both faculty and students – were screaming and cheering for their favorite team. Cloud watched as Shinra's marching band started playing a loud tune. The SOLDIER cheerleaders came running out, doing flips and cartwheels, making the majority of the male spectators – both young and old – hoot enthusiastically. Cloud made a small smile when he saw how Zack was faking the part of being a love-sick boy over the hot cheerleaders. But when the SOLDIER mascot came out, Zack fell silent, his eyes clouding over with desire.

"Oh my gods…" Zack whispered.

Sephiroth came sprinting out dressed in the sexiest and most blinding soldier outfit ever. Sephy's chest was bare, but he wore leather straps that crisscrossed over his chest. The straps were connected to a black tunic that covered his back. A silver cape with the face of a blue Spartan flowed charmingly from his shoulders. His silver hair blew in the wind and matched his cape quite nicely. He wore skin-tight black pants, and mascara to make his eyelashes seem more full.

Zack drooled at the sight.

Cloud rolled his eyes, and took a sudden intake of breath when the SOLDIER team came onto the field.

Leon was instantly singled out as the quarterback, and his eyes shone with determination and desire for a victory. As the rest of the team came cheering out, Leon surveyed the crowds. Leon froze when his stormy-gray eyes met Cloud's sapphire ones.

Cloud could feel the tears coming back as he thought of this morning's events. Quickly Cloud turned his head away, and Leon took a step towards him down on the field. But then one of the other athletes – Reno Sinclair – clapped Leon on the shoulder and gave him a smile and a few encouraging words. Leon nodded back, and without looking at Cloud again, made his way for the line-up. Cloud turned his head back and watched the retreating figure of Leon with a sigh. Zack put a hand on his shoulder.

"Try to enjoy the game. Okay, Cloud?"

Cloud nodded, when he really just wanted to go crawl into a hole and die. Here he was forced to watch his…what exactly was Leon? His boyfriend? His lover? His friend? Participate as the star quarterback for the entire school, with hundreds of fans chanting the name "Leonheart." No matter what Zack said, all Cloud could think about was how Leon had used him for his own pleasures when they had both been drunk, and how Leon still looked at him with lust. Cloud knew that he wasn't completely clean, either. He so desperately wanted to know that when Leon saw him, did he see hurt, anger, lust, desire, or pain in the blonde's eyes? Cloud shivered, and realized that he longed for Leon's strong arms to hold him close.

Cloud stood up, and when Zack asked him where he was going, Cloud responded, "Bathroom." Cloud quickly left the stadium, and made his way to where his motorbike was parked outside of the school. Cloud gave the stadium one last look before he sped away home.

Leon made his way back to the locker rooms after the game. The team had won, and the players were still hooting loudly. But Leon couldn't take any pride in the game. Sure, Shinra Academy had just won another game with Leon at its head, but Leon couldn't describe the loss in his heart. As soon as the game had ended, he had looked for a certain blonde, only to find that Cloud had disappeared. Leon had asked Zack where Cloud had gone, but Zack had merely shrugged and muttered something about the bathrooms. Leon searched the bathrooms, and the rest of the school, but when Cloud was nowhere to be found, Leon had given up. Leon now removed his sweaty and dirty uniform and pulled on some tight jeans and a white T-shirt.

"Hey Squally, what's bugging you?" Reno asked as the rest of the team left the locker rooms, still cheering wildly. "You seemed kind of out of it this game."

Reno and Leon had been best friends since third grade, and Leon knew he could confine in his pal.

"Last night at Cid's bar, I got really drunk, hooked up with Cloud, and made out with him. This morning I offered him more, but he seemed emotionally scarred and refused. He was shocked at the news that he had slept with me, and I'm afraid I might have hurt him more than just physically."

"But what about you? Aren't you upset?' Reno asked, sitting on a bench beside his friend.

"More than I believe is humanly possible. Reno, I have no idea how he feels, and I think…I think I might…" Leon took a breath and whispered, "I think I'm in love with him."

"Wow dude, that's deep," Reno said wisely. "You should tell him how you really feel. Maybe you two can work something out together."

"Maybe," Leon said doubtfully as he rose to his feet.

Reno watched Leon leave with a sigh. It was time to take matters into his hands.

Cloud turned on his shower and felt as the cold water cascaded over his light skin. Leaning his head against the wall, Cloud let out a peaceful sigh. He loved showers. They were so peaceful and soothing. All of Cloud's worries seemed to drift away.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Cloud cursed mildly, and turned off the shower. Wrapping a towel around his waist and went down the stairs. Opening up the door he stared in shock.

"Sora?"


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy, and well…hehehe…gets stampeded by a herd of

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy, and well…hehehe…gets stampeded by a herd of chocobos ANYWAY, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as the story, and don't forget to review!!**

Chapter Three

"Sora?" Cloud asked in amazement.

"Hey, Cloud."

"Sora, what are you doing here?" Cloud asked, opening the door up wider.

Sora wore a white T-shirt with blue jeans. He had somewhat of a blush on his face and refused to look up at his dripping friend.

"Cloud, I need your help," Sora mumbled.

"Oh, uh, sure. Come on in," Cloud said, gesturing for Sora to join him into the apartment.

Cloud disappeared into his room to quickly throw on some clothes as the brunette sat on the couch, twiddling his thumbs. When Cloud came back he took a seat on his favorite chocobo pattern chair.

"So Sora, what can I help you with? I thought that you and Roxas were sharing an apartment back in Radiant Garden?"

"We are, but I have a…problem…" Sora said slowly.

Cloud raised an eyebrow and Sora turned a darker shade of pink.

"I know this…guy…and he has…_feelings_ for a certain other…guy…"

Cloud's eyebrow arched higher.

"Okay, I think I'm gay, all right?" Sora screamed, standing up, and pulling out his hair. "I thought me, of all people, would be the straightest guy in this whole world, but I am wrong. Dead wrong. There's this guy, his name is Riku, and he is absolutely effing _amazing_, and…well…"

"Have you slept with him?" Cloud asked seriously.

"What? Oh, hell no! It's just…he's so…different than the other guys. He lives three doors down from Roxas and I, and, well, he…he…"

"Spit it out already!" Cloud shouted.

"He asked me out! There, I said it. Go ahead and laugh all you want," Sora said, flopping down into the chair and putting his head in his hands.

"Sora…I would never laugh at you. You are family! Hell, you are sharing a room with my two brothers! That has to count for something."

"I know, but…Roxas met this really cute and nice girl named Namine, and I doubt Demyx is gay, so I didn't know who to turn to…"

"Wait, do you think I'm gay?" Cloud asked incredulously.

"Well, that would explain why you are a senior in high school and have never had a girlfriend before," Sora said, putting a finger to his chin in thought. "And you have had a lot of admires of the same gender."

"That doesn't mean I'm gay!" Cloud cried out.

"Zack told me you slept with a guy last night," Sora said.

Cloud froze and choked out, "H-he told y-you?"

Sora shrugged. "He only told me, Roxy, and Demyx."

"Demyx? Oh gods," Cloud breathed. Demyx would never let it go.

"And then Demyx told this guy named Axel, who told Larxene, who told Marluxia, who told Xigbar, who told Luxord, who told Xemnas, who told Saix, who told Seifer, who told Xaldin, who told Vexen, who told Zexion, who told Lexaeus, who told Leon –"

"Wait, did you say Leon? As in Squall…Leonheart?" Cloud asked in-between breaths.

Sora nodded. "Yeah, why?"

Cloud sank back in his chair mortified. If the news that Cloud wasn't straight had gotten all the way back to Leon, the man that Cloud had slept with, then the gods only know who else could have heard. What if Leon added his views to the topic? What if he remembered the make-out session between him and Cloud, and described it to everyone around? Cloud's reputation was already ruined in his own mind, but now everyone would know how big of a slut and whore he is! Cloud blanched, and he felt faint.

"Cloud, are you okay? You look kind of pale," Sora said worriedly.

Cloud didn't hear his younger cousin as his eyelids dropped, and he collapsed against the chair.

"_Oh my God! Cloud!"_

Leon was driving his black Ferrari home when he heard a voice scream, _"Oh my God! Cloud! Wake up Cloud! Please wake up!"_ Leon pulled over the car and found he was parked outside of Cloud's apartment building. Sighing, Leon parked his vehicle and rushed into the building.

When Cloud woke up, he found that he was staring up into the face of Squall – Leon – Leonheart. Cloud screamed, and tried to stand up to run away, but Leon pushed him back, and held him against the chair.

"Don't move. You could hurt yourself again, and we wouldn't want that, now would we?" Leon asked, keeping Cloud still.

Cloud blushed as he quickly realized that Leon was practically sitting on him, with his hands on the blonde's chest to keep him back. Cloud met Leon's eyes, and he quickly looked away. Gently Leon reached out, took Cloud's chin in his hand, and pulled the blonde's face back towards his.

"Hey Cloud, what happened to you?"

Cloud had a sudden feeling Leon wasn't just talking about Cloud's fainting spell.

"Leon…what are you doing here?" Cloud asked. So many emotions were running through his body. Lust and hatred are not a good combination.

"I was driving home when I heard your cousin Sora here screaming for help. I came to see what all the fuss was about, only to discover that you had merely fainted."

Cloud blushed harder at how stupid fainting sounded.

"Now, will you tell me why you left the football game earlier, or will I have to drag it out of you?"

_Can you drag off my clothes while you're at it_, a voice in Cloud's head asked.

"I…I don't like football," Cloud admitted. That was half the truth. Cloud really didn't like sports as a whole.

"Bull," Leon replied, as his face leaned in closer to Cloud's. The pendant Leon always wore around his neck fell onto Cloud's chest, and Cloud was surprised at how cold the metal felt against his skin.

"L-Leon, g-get off of me," Cloud said, shifting nervously.

Leon moved his face closer so that only an inch separated him and Cloud. Leon opened his mouth to say something when a loud voice rang out, "Yo Cloud! Are you in there? I saw Leonheart's Ferrari parked outside, and I thought I should check up on you! If you two made up, or are in the process of it, I'll just go away and pretend like I haven't heard any moans or groans –"

Cloud twisted around to look up at Zack who was staring in the doorway speechless. Zack stared at Leon who was straddling Cloud, and Cloud who had his face nearly touching Leon's. Zack turned around, closed the door behind him, and left without another word.

"Zack, wait! It's not what you think it is!" Cloud shouted, trying to wiggle his way free.

Leon, however, pinned Cloud harder against the chair and asked, "Is it, Cloud? Is it really different than what Zack had in mind?"

"Get off of me, Leonheart," Cloud growled.

Leon and Cloud then began glaring at each other until Leon swiftly stood up and spat, "Fine, then. I'll go. See if I care."

As soon as Leon slammed the door behind him, Sora came out from around the corner of the wall.

"Cloud…I'm sorry…" Sora said awkwardly.

"Don't be sorry, Sora. I guess I can't hold onto anything important anymore," Cloud muttered as he stood up and smoothed out his clothes. Not even waiting to see Leon speed away, Cloud pushed past Sora. "I'm going to bed," Cloud mumbled as he reached his bedroom.

Sora watched his older cousin go with a sigh. It was time to take matters into his hands.


	4. Chapter 4

(Author's Note: This is Chapter Four

**(Author's Note: This is Chapter Four. It's kind of long, but it has a lot of good stuff. Please review, and as always, I own nothing!!)**

Chapter Four

The next morning, Cloud awoke to a grinning Sora.

"Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood morning, Cloud! Guess what today is?"

"Let Cloud Sleep in Late Day?" Cloud guessed as he rolled over.

Sora jumped up onto the bed, and moved around so that Cloud was facing him. "No, silly. Today is Saturday! Which means it is time for you to spend some time with the rest of your family besides me! I talked to Demyx last night, and he says it's a great idea! Plus you will get to meet Axel and Riku and Namine and –"

"T-that's okay, Sora. I'd much rather sleep here and die, thank you very much," Cloud grumbled.

"Aw, but Cloudie! This was going to be the best day of your life! Now it will be ruined if you don't come," Sora whined, pulling his best puppy-dog-face.

"Oh not the face," Cloud muttered seeing Sora's wider than normal blue eyes. Cloud sighed. "Fine, I'll go."

"Yeah!" Sora said, pumping a fist into the air. "This is going to be soooooooo much fun, Cloudie! Just you wait!"

"This is going to be the worst family reunion of my entire life," Cloud mumbled as he drove him and Sora to Radiant Garden. "Demyx and the rest of them are going to tear me to pieces with their newly found information."

"No they're not!" Sora said forcefully. "I ordered Roxy and Demy to be on their best behavior, and to not make fun of you more than usual!"

"More than usual? You _ordered_ the two devil Strife brothers?" Cloud asked in surprise.

Sora gave a wicked smile. "You will see soon enough who wears the pants in this family when you are gone, Cloudie."

When the two cousins arrived at the lake house where the Strife family was to meet, Cloud couldn't help but let out a sigh. He loved coming here to the lake. The peaceful waters, the silent forest surrounding the lake, and the cozy cabins were like home to him.

Cloud's dream was shattered when a voice screamed, "YOU BITCH! THAT WAS _MY_ HAIRBRUSH! HOW _DARE_ YOU STEAL IT FROM _ME_!"

"THIS WONDERFUL HAIRBRUSH HAPPENS TO BE _MINE_, YOU MISERABLE _COW_!" a second voice shrieked.

"THAT IS IT!"

Cloud smiled grimly. "Home sweet home."

Cloud and Sora unloaded their bags and made their way into the cabin when they met an unusual sight. A spiky-haired redhead man was clawing at a blonde woman who was holding a red hairbrush. The redhead had the blonde pinned to the floor, and the two were enraged in a battle of teeth, claws, and bitch-slaps. Both people looked up as Cloud and Sora walked in.

"SOOOOOOOORRRAAAAAA!!" the blonde screeched as she jumped up and threw her arms around Sora. "Sor-Sor, this bastard claims that this amazingly soft hairbrush is his, when it is so clearly _mine_!"

"But Soooora, the hairbrush is clearly red! Therefore it is mine! Her hairbrush is blue!" the redhead cried out.

"Hey Larxene. Hey Axel," Sora said as he dislodged himself from both people that were tangled with him.

The redhead looked up and noticed Cloud for the first time. "Oh, hello. You must be Cloud. My name's Axel, and this bitch here is Larxene."

Larxene gave Cloud a flirtatious smile. "Hey handsome. What say we go up to my room for a while?"

"Uh, no thanks," Cloud said, taking a step away from Larxene.

"Pfft, you're right, Sor-Sor. He is gay," Larxene replied as she sulked away.

Cloud's face turned roughly the same color as Axel's hair. The redhead in mention took the hairbrush that had been dropped on the floor and gave Cloud a smile.

"Don't mind her. You will have to learn whether you are gay or straight to watch that one. She could tie you around her little finger no matter what your preference is. So is Sora telling the truth when he told us that you like guys?"

Cloud blushed even more, and Sora said indignantly, "I wasn't the one who told you! Demyx was!"

"Oh yeah, Demyx. I wonder where he is?" Axel wondered as he looked around.

Suddenly in a blur of blue and yellow, a hyperactive musician flew down the stairs, and grabbed Cloud in a bone-crushing hug.

"Cloud, oh, you came! At first when Sora told me you were coming I doubted him, but now you are here and this is wonderful! Life was sooooo boring without you, dear brother! I ended up composing various emo songs because I missed you sooo much! Axel was here to comfort me, but it wasn't the same! Even in those late nights where I spent all of my free time with Axel here, I still missed you terribly! It's been what, like, four months? Oh Cloudie, I MISSED YOU!!" Demyx talked so fast that Cloud could only catch certain words.

"I, uh, missed you too, Demyx," Cloud said, patting his brother who was sobbing into his shoulder.

After a few moments Cloud dislodged Demyx from his shoulder who immediately clung to Axel. Cloud looked down at his brunette cousin.

"So Sora, I've met Larxene and Axel. But you still have yet to introduce me to Riku and Namine."

Sora blushed at the mention of Riku's name, and mumbled, "Later, okay? Right now let's find Roxas. If you find Roxas, then almost certainly Namine is with him."

Cloud couldn't help but notice that Axel's face grew ever slightly dark at Namine's name.

Sora led Cloud up the staircase and to one of the many rooms in the three-story cabin. Sora knocked on the door and hearing an answer, flung it open.

Sitting on a small bed was the youngest Strife brother with a cute blonde girl. Roxas was looking over the girl's shoulder where a blue drawing notebook sat in the girl's lap. She had been halfway through drawing the lake in the moonlight when both teenagers looked up.

"Cloud!" Roxas said joyfully. Roxas slid off of the bed and gave his older brother a giant hug.

Cloud ruffled Roxas's hair and said affectionately, "Hey Roxas. I missed you. How is high school in Radiant Garden?"

"It's okay. Mom and Dad say that next year for my sophomore year I might be able to attend Shinra with you! But money still looks a little low right now, so they're not sure…" Roxas trailed off sadly.

"Cheer up. I'm sure you will be able to attend Shinra with me as soon as we can all afford it," Cloud said with a smile.

Roxas grinned back and suddenly remembered something. "Oh yeah! Cloud, I want you to meet my best friend and girlfriend, Namine. Namine, this is my older brother Cloud!"

Namine stood up and shook Cloud's hand. Cloud marveled at the warmth in her skin and the glow she seemed to give off.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet Roxas's favorite role model. I've heard a lot about you."

"Pleasure's all mine," Cloud said smiling. This girl really is nice and polite. She's perfect for Roxas.

"Hey Cloud, how long are you staying till?" Roxas asked.

"Well spring break starts for us on Monday, so I'm off from school until I go back in July. This year's calendar is all messed up."

"So you are here for a whole week? This is going to be awesome!" Roxas cheered as he and Sora high-fived each other.

"Come on, Cloud. There are still so many others for you to meet and see again!" Sora cried happily as he towed Cloud away from his brother and his girlfriend.

"Well, you've already met Larxene and Axel and Namine, and you already obviously know my half-sister Kairi, so there only leaves…" Sora trailed off as he realized who was left after counting the other names on his fingers.

"Riku," Cloud purred, making Sora blush.

"Yeah. There's also Riku."

Sora led the way to another room as if he was being led to the executioner's block. Gently Sora tapped on the door. Loud music by Linkin Park played through the closed door. Cloud noticed with a hidden smile how nervous Sora looked as he absentmindedly checked his reflection in a nearby mirror.

"Come in," a bored voice called out.

Sora opened up the door and Cloud surveyed the boy before him. He looked a few years older than Sora, and had silver hair that reached his shoulders. He was chewing on a piece of gum and had blue-green eyes. He wore a navy shirt with silver Japanese writing on it, and a set of jeans that were tight. His room was covered in posters and clothes scattered throughout the room.

"Oh, hey Sora," Riku said as he pulled himself into a sitting position.

"Can you turn that down?" Cloud shouted over the screaming music.

Riku shrugged and turned off the music. Cloud's eardrums were still vibrating even as Riku waved toward him.

"You must be Cloud. Sora told me you were coming, so I guess I have to behave. My name's Riku, as Sora probably already told you," Riku said as he folded his arms behind his head and lay against the bed.

Cloud glanced at Sora and saw to his distress that the brunette was nearly drooling at the sight of Riku's exposed stomach. Cloud clamped Sora's mouth shut and said briskly, "I'm warning you now, Riku. If I so much as hear one word against you from my little cousin, you will be terribly sorry."

"Don't worry. Sora would _never_ say anything bad about _me_," Riku said with a smirk.

Cloud glared at the teenager and swiftly dragged Sora out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Sora, I don't want you going out with that kid," Cloud said.

"Aw, but Clooooudie. Riku's not so bad once you get to know him. He actually saved me from a gang that was going to beat me up a few weeks ago."

"You have had gang problems? Why didn't you ever tell me?" Cloud demanded.

"I didn't want you to think I was weak, and it wasn't a big deal. Riku protected me that day, and he's stuck by me ever since."

"He's probably waiting to take advantage of you. He said it himself that he could manipulate you at any given moment," Cloud said.

"He…Riku would never hurt me like that," Sora said in a small voice.

Cloud raised an eyebrow at the uncertainty in Sora's voice. "Just be careful, okay Sora?"

Sora nodded and Cloud turned away. "I'm going to my own room. I gather it's the same one I used last time, so I'll just stay there until dinner. Call me when the food's ready, okay?"

Sora nodded as Cloud walked away. Sighing Sora went to go into his own room, wondering if maybe bringing Cloud back was a bad idea.

Dinner that night went well enough. Demyx talked a mile-a-minute, and nobody but Axel seemed to be paying attention after a while. Larxene flirted with every male at the table, though Kairi stuck her fork into Larxene's hand after a while. No one was sure why exactly Larxene was here in the first place except to keep Kairi company. Cloud and Riku had a glaring match, in which Riku won when Demyx suddenly asked Cloud about his "sleepover" with Squall Leonheart. Cloud choked on his food, and all conversation died away. Everyone stared at Cloud as he tried to regain his breath and reply.

"I-it wasn't…I didn't…I-I'm not…" Cloud couldn't find the right words as he struggled to digest the drink that had gone down the wrong pipe.

"Oh, come on Cloudie! Everyone here knows that you aren't straight! You would feel better if you just confessed!" Larxene chirped. She was met with glares all around the table, yet everyone waited for Cloud's answer.

Cloud suddenly pushed back his chair and stood up. "I'm going to bed."

"But it's only seven o'clock," Kairi protested. Cloud ignored both females as he left the room.

A short silence enveloped the room in which Axel proclaimed, "This is all your fault, you nosy bitch! If you had just kept your mouth closed on the subject –"

"Well somebody had to get the ball rolling, and it certainly wasn't going to be you, you empty-headed –"

"Shut it, the both of you," Sora cut into Larxene's retort. "Now you have all embarrassed Cloud! I brought him here so that we could all have a nice family reunion, and what do you do? You all start playing gossip and interrogator with the very guy whose life has been turned upside down. From now on nobody in this cabin is to ask Cloud anything about that night, or so help me God, I will skin him or her alive! Do we all have an understanding?"

Silently heads around the table nodded, and Sora pushed out his chair. "I'm going to try and talk with Cloud. From now on Larxene, you are banned from going anywhere near Cloud, and Demyx, you are to keep control of your big mouth. Understand?" Sora didn't even wait for both blondes to nod. Instead he left the room and went up the stairs.

"Well that went well," Roxas muttered as he put down his fork and sat back in his chair.

Cloud sat on the roof, trying to hold back angry tears when Sora climbed up the ladder.

"Hey, there you are. I thought I might find you up here."

Sora crawled over and sat down beside Cloud. The sun had already begun to set, and the different colors of the sunset reflected off of the lake's waters beautifully.

"What a day," Sora muttered as he sat beside Cloud. "Your first day and already it's been a complete hell. Don't worry, though. Larxene and Demyx, and everyone else won't be bothering you any –"

"I am such a slut," Cloud whispered as he drew his knees to his chest. "Even now, when I should hate him with everything in me, I miss his touch and his voice. I'm such a slut."

Sora put an arm around Cloud. "No, you're not, Cloud. You are _not_ a slut. Larxene is a slut. Yu are _nothing_ like _her_. By the way, I called Zack earlier."

Cloud looked down at his cousin. "What did he say?"

"He said he hopes you have a great vacation, and he will see you in July."

"He hates me," Cloud sighed, putting his head against his knees.

"No he doesn't. Besides, why would he hate you? He only thinks of you as a friend, right?"

"Well yeah, but I think he thought that after I was so broken up over Leon, I would hate him. Which I do, but then…he saw me with Leon, and I just know he thinks I'm a slut." Cloud buried his face in his hands and sighed. "I can take you or even Roxas or Demyx or any of the others thinking I'm a slut, but when my best friend thinks I'm a slut after I told him so many times that he wasn't, I feel like shit."

"I'm not sure I follow," Sora admitted.

"A while back there was this girl named Aerith. Zack was head-over-heels for her, and they were lovers and I think nearly engaged. But then Zack met Sephiroth, and while he was dating Aerith, Zack was also hitting big time on Sephiroth. One time Aerith caught Zack and Sephiroth together in bed – they weren't doing anything, actually they ended up together in bed because Zack tripped – but Aerith took it the wrong way, and her and Zack broke up. Zack was devastated for weeks, and he thought it was his entire fault. Aerith moved away, and I think she married some other guy, and Zack was sure that he was the biggest slut in the country. It took some time, but I convinced Zack wasn't a slut, and Aerith needed to get away from it all.

"I think in some part of his mind Zack still considers himself a slut because now he has slept with a drunken Sephiroth. And since I was the person who has been telling Zack he is not a slut all this time, for him to see me with the very man that I vowed I would hate…it's too much for the guy. He doesn't know what to think of himself now, and now, when he needs me by his side the most, I'm here with you and the others, while Zack is back in Hollow Bastion with Sephiroth."

Sora was quiet for a long time before he said slowly, "Then why don't we invite Zack to come and stay with us? If he wants to bring Sephiroth, he can. Otherwise it can be just him. What do you say?"

"I think that is the best plan you have ever come up with," Cloud said, ruffling Sora's hair. "I'll go give Zack a call."

As Cloud left, Sora couldn't help but smile in satisfaction.

**(Author's Note: For those of you who think Leon might be gone for good, don't fret! He will come back in a few chapters later, but for now you will have to settle for the chaos and craziness at the Strife family summerhouse. Don't forget to review and see you in Chapter Five!!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Author's Note: This chapter is rather long, and I think it is the longest chapter I have ever written!! In this chapter, a love triangle is formed, Axel has an unfortunate encounter with water, and Cloud gets even more confused. As usual I own nothing, and please enjoy!!) **

Chapter Five 

Sephiroth looked at his clock. 10:05. It was time to go meet Zack for breakfast. Sephiroth rolled out of bed and quickly pulled on a black tank top with navy jeans. Swiftly combing out his long silver hair, Sephiroth glanced at his reflection, and, being satisfied with what he saw, left his apartment.

When Sephiroth arrived at Zack's apartment, which was only two floors above his own, Sephiroth found a strange sight.

Zack's apartment looked like it had been trashed by a hurricane. Clothes, magazines, and various shoes lay sprawled across the rooms. Closing the door behind him, Sephiroth called out hesitantly, "Zachary? Are you in here?"

Sephiroth slowly found his way to Zack's bedroom and stopped.

Zack stood in the center of the room in front of the bed wearing tight jeans and a maroon shirt, but that wasn't what surprised Sephiroth. What surprised him was the fact that Zack stood in a pile of clothes with a large suitcase he size of a small island on the bed before him. Underwear, pants, shirts, and a few items of questionable use covered Zack's head, arms, and shoulders. Zack had been in the middle of throwing all of the clothes items into the suitcase when Sephiroth had walked in.

"_Sephy!"_ Zack shrieked as he trudged over to the silver-haired man to give him a giant hug.

"Zachary…is there something I should know?" Sephiroth asked as he took off a pair of Zack's underwear from the man's head.

Zack blushed slightly and said, "Cloud just called me last night! He invited me to come up and stay with him in Radiant Garden until next semester! I've been packing all night."

"But I thought you were upset with Cloud Strife," Sephiroth said as he pushed a set of jeans from Zack's shoulder.

"I was at first, but Cloud explained the whole thing to me last night over the phone! Now I just have to finish packing and then I'll be set."

Sephiroth felt a weight in his chest appear as pain gripped him. "So…I guess I'll see you in July then, hmm?" Sephiroth questioned as he looked away from Zack's face.

Zack looked confused for a moment before he laughed. "No, silly! Cloud invited _both_ of us! Which means you will be coming to Radiant Garden with me! Unless you don't want to…" Zack pouted his adorable face and Sephiroth sighed, trying to disguise the amount of happiness he felt.

"Well, I wouldn't want to be rude to a hospitable Cloud…and if you're sure that I'm wanted…"

"Well of course you're wanted, silly!" Zack exclaimed, nuzzling his face in Sephiroth's chest. "You're my boyfriend! I always want you near me!"

Sephiroth blushed slightly and rested his chin on Zack's head.

"Then I guess I'll have to come."

--

"CLOOOUDIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!" Zack screamed as he jumped from the vehicle before Sephiroth could even stop his silver Corvette. Zack sprinted over, flung his rams around Cloud and gave him a bone-crushing hug.

"Hey Zack, it's great to see you. Have you met my brothers and their friends yet?" Cloud asked as he detached himself from Zack to gesture around. "These are my brothers Demyx and Roxas. This is my younger cousin Sora and his…_friend_ Riku. This is Namine, Roxas's girlfriend. That's Axel and Larxene. Kairi is Sora's half-sister, and that's it."

After introducing each member of the cabin to Zack, the black-haired man grinned and bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm Zack, Cloud's bestest best friend in this entire universe, and the amazingly hot guy parking the car is Sephiroth."

Sephiroth came out of the car and nodded to everyone. Zack wasn't lying when he said how attractive Sephiroth was.

"Well Zack, Sephiroth, why don't I show you guys to your rooms? We have plenty of space here at the Strife summerhouse, and it's great to have you two here. Follow me," Cloud said, leading a bubbly Zack and a nervous Sephiroth into the cabin.

The majority of the remaining summerhouse campers followed Sephiroth and Zack, gazing at their sexiness, but Sora and Riku remained.

"Riku? Don't you want to help Zack and Sephiroth settle in?" Sora asked.

"I…I'd rather just go back to my room," Riku said slowly.

"Oh, um, okay. I'll see you at lunch, right?" Sora asked.

Riku nodded, and Sora left looking back at Riku worriedly.

--

Riku paled. How did he know that he would have to see him again? I mean it just wasn't fair! He had come all this way to be with Sora in peace, and now here _he_ was again! Damn it! Riku kicked a tree absentmindedly. He didn't want to worry Sora, but how could fate be such a bitch toward him? It just wasn't fair! Why the hell was _Sephiroth_ here? It was clear that him and the talkative one were dating, but ugh! Now don't get me wrong, I have no problem with that other one, what was his name? Zack? But _Sephiroth_? And did anyone else see the intimidating look Sephiroth had given him? Riku shuddered at the thought. This was going to be one hellish vacation.

--

Lunch was filled with chatter between mostly Demyx, Zack, and Larxene. Riku glared at Sephiroth throughout the entire meal, and when Sephy wasn't listening to Zack's conversation, he was grinning a positively evil smile at Riku.

Cloud noticed the exchange between the two silvered-hair guys, and asked, "Sephiroth, have you ever met Riku before?"

Conversation died away as Zack and Sora swiveled around to stare at the silver-haired men.

"We've…had encounters before…" Sephiroth said with a smirk.

All eyes turned to Riku who sighed.

"Sephiroth's my brother."

_Gasp!_

"Sephiroth –"

"Riku –"

"How come you never told me you had a brother?" Sora and Zack shouted at the same time.

Riku shrugged. "It's not something I'm proud of. He tormented me when we were little."

"I prefer ridiculed publicly, ensuing that I was doing the job as an older brother," Sephiroth said reasonably.

"But why didn't you tell me?" Sora and Zack asked again simultaneously.

"Because we hate each other and were dead to the other until today," Riku replied coldly, sending a death glare toward Sephiroth.

"Do you have any other siblings?" Namine asked.

"We have a middle brother named Kadaj, but he's off at boarding school," Riku said through gritted teeth.

"Boarding school?" Several vacationers asked at once.

Sephiroth nodded. "Kadaj proved to be something of a…_problem_ child, and our parents sent him away to learn proper discipline when we were little. He should be a junior in high school now."

"What about your parents?" Larxene asked.

"Dead, probably. I haven't seen them in eight years, and Riku probably longer. We don't really keep in touch because our parents don't exactly…_approve_ of our…_preferences_."

"You mean they hate you because you're gay? That's terrible!" Demyx exclaimed as he gripped Axel's hand under the table for comfort.

Sephiroth shrugged. "Our parents are hateful assholes, and I think we're better off without them."

"We're better off without them? What's this 'we' that you speak of, Sephiroth?" Riku asked coldly.

Sephy regarded his younger brother curiously. "Are you saying you miss them?"

Riku looked away and muttered, "No, but…"

Sephiroth leaned back in his chair satisfied.

An awkward silence hung in the air until Demyx piped up, "Who wants to go swimming?"

--

"OOOOOOHHHH YEEEEAAAAAHHHH!!" Demyx yelled as he dove headfirst into the water.

The rest of the campers stood gathered around the lake as they marveled as the beauty of the lake as it glittered in the sunlight. Screaming with glee, Sora and Roxas quickly joined Demyx in the water, and a giant water fight began. Larxene, Namine, and Kairi lounged in their bikinis showing off some skin and getting tanned beside the lake. Cloud surveyed the scene and thought to himself, _I'm home._

Zack suddenly ran over and grabbed Cloud by the hand. "Come on, Cloudie! We brought you here to relax and have some summer fun, not to mope on the shoreline! Come on!"

Cloud was going to protest about how there was no shoreline since they weren't at the beach when Demyx snuck up behind him and pushed him into the cold waters of the lake.

As Cloud sank through the waves, he let the water rush through his hair and cling to his skin. For a brief moment an image of Leon passed through Cloud's mind, and he sighed, letting air bubbles escape from his mouth. Suddenly his head broke through the surface, and he was instantly splashed with water when Sora and Roxas did a cannonball into the lake. Looking around, Cloud noticed that Demyx was trying to drag Axel into the water.

"But Axy, the lake feels so cool and wonderful! It's like all of your troubles sink away! Come on, please?" Demyx pleaded as he gave Axel the puppy dog look.

Axel shook his head roughly.

"Demyx, as much as I adore you and want to keep you happy, there is no way in _hell_ I am going –" Axel was cut off when the combined strengths of Zack and Sephiroth picked up the redhead and abruptly threw him into the lake.

Axel spluttered for a few moments and Cloud watched in horror as the redhead disappered underwater. Cloud looked over at his brother and friends and realized that Demyx and Zack were laughing too hard with a smirking Sephiroth to notice that Axel was drowning. Sora and Riku had mysteriously left the lake, and the girls were too busy gossiping with Roxas to notice. Cloud growled in annoyance and tried to make his way over to Axel. Cloud took a breath and dove under the water. Looking through the air bubbles and currents, Cloud saw the figure of Axel slowly drifting to the bottom of the lake.

Cloud's head broke the surface of the ocean and he screamed at the top of his lungs, "Demyx! AXEL IS DROWNING!"

Demyx at once spun around and saw that Cloud was waving frantically. Without pausing, Demyx ran off of the boardwalk and dove into the water after his boyfriend. Cloud took another deep breath and dove under the water to watch Demyx. The water itself seemed to manipulate to Demyx's wishes. Cloud watched as Axel's form seemed to pause in the middle of the lake, and stop sinking further. Demyx reached out and pulled Axel's body close to him. Demyx kicked in the water, and shot his and Axel's bodies back up to the surface. Cloud swam over and helped Demyx drag Axel's body to safe ground. By now everyone had formed a semi-circle, and several hands helped pull Axel out of the water and onto the ground.

"Why didn't you help me?" Demyx demanded as he glared at Cloud.

"I-I was shocked…and the water…and he was just sinking so fast…" Cloud spluttered.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ Cloud asked himself. _I froze._ _Axel could be dead because of my stupid fear. _

"Does it really matter whose fault it is?" a newly returned Sora cried. "What does matter is Axel's life. Who here knows CPR?"

A shy looking Roxas stepped out from his spot in the crowd. "I do."

"Well then, dammit, hurry up and save Axel!" A reluctant and flustered Demyx screamed.

As Roxas leaned down and gave Axel the kiss of life, Demyx buried his face in his hands.

_Why would Demyx be acting this reluctant to save Axel? I'm sure he wouldn't have this reaction if someone like Namine gave CPR to Axel. Could there have been some relationship between Roxas and Axel before Demyx?_ Cloud thought to himself.

Suddenly Axel gave a wheezy choke of air, and Demyx yelped and flung his arms around the redhead's neck.

"Oh Axy, I was so worried about you! I thought you were a goner!" Demyx squealed as he hugged the life out of Axel.

"Easy, Demyx. You don't want to kill Axel again, do you?" Sora joked.

A dark look overcame Demyx's features as Axel asked shakily, "Who saved me?"

Cloud couldn't help but notice the menacing look in Demyx's eyes, but as quickly as it had come it went. "Oh, um, Cloud was the first one to notice you were drowning, and he yelled for help, so I jumped in to save you, and after I, uh, bravely pulled you back to the surface, Roxas gave you CPR…" Demyx's voice became rushed at the part about Roxas, but Axel caught the words.

Axel turned and gazed up at Roxas with a slight reddish tint to his face. "You saved me? But…why?"

"Well I couldn't let you die," Roxas whispered as his suddenly very pink face turned away.

"Yes you could have," Axel replied. Slowly Axel reached out and cupped Roxas's face in his hands. "You could have very well let me die. After all, I thought that that would have been what you wanted. Right, Roxy?"

Roxas turned away as tears suddenly came to the blonde's eyes. Shoving Axel's hands away, Roxas jumped up and ran back inside the house. Sora and Namine went after him, but other than them, nobody moved or said anything for a few moments until Zack broke the silence.

"Well that went…well. In a weird sort of way."

--

Roxas sank into the corner of his room, sobbing quietly. _That schmuck. That son of a bitch, that asshole, that ungrateful, lousy, no good, bastard! I saved his life, and he tries to tear me apart! I should have let him die, but I couldn't! The thought of never seeing his face again…_Roxas exploded into more sobs as tears fell down his face.

There was a gentle knock on the door. "Roxas? Are you in there? Can we come in? It's me - Sora, and Namine. Please let us in, Roxas."

"Go away, Sora. Please, I don't want to talk to anyone. In fact I want to crawl into a hole and _die_!" Roxas cried as he hugged his knees to his chest.

A few mutters were exchanged outside of the locked door, and then Namine's voice asked, "Roxas, please let me in. I know that you feel horrible, and I hate seeing you like this! Please let us in."

"Go away!" Roxas spat, as he let thoughts of despair cloud his mind.

"Roxas? It's me, Cloud. Can I come in?"

Roxas hesitated as he thought about it. Cloud was his brother, and as far as he knew, Cloud knew nothing about everything that had happened to Roxas in the past with Axel. Roxas took a deep breath and called out, "Enter."

"I would, but the door seems to be locked," Cloud said as he tried the handle. Roxas stood up, moved the chair away from the door and sank onto his bed. Cloud walked in to find his younger brother with his face buried in his pillow.

Cloud walked over and sat on the corner of Roxas's bed. There was silence for a few minutes when Cloud whispered, "Care to tell me what happened back there?"

Roxas was quiet for so long that Cloud thought he would never talk until Roxas asked, "Cloud? Why didn't you save Axel when you knew he was drowning?"

"I don't know, Roxas. I think, when I saw Axel go under the water, it occurred to me what if that was Leon. What if Leon was drowning and I didn't save him? What if he _died_ on me? I guess I just got so afraid that I couldn't think straight."

"If it had been Leon, I'm sure you would have saved him, Cloud," Roxas said.

"But what if I couldn't? What if, in the end, I can't save him?"

"You sound like he's dying on you, Cloudie. Don't worry, Leon is fine, and you both will have a happy ending whether or not you're together."

A few moments passed in silence before Roxas asked, "Hey Cloud? How did you deal with it?"

"Deal with what?" Cloud asked.

"Depression over Leon. When you two broke up and he left you. How did you deal with it after knowing what you two had done together?"

"I…I'm not sure. I don't think I still have gotten over Leon. I just…well I cried a lot, and thought of hurting myself, but in my heart I knew that wasn't the answer. Luckily I had Zack and Sora to help me get by, and Sora to take me here. Without them and you guys to cheer me up and be there for me, I probably would have lost it by now."

"Do you regret leaving Leon?" Roxas whispered.

Cloud was soundless for a couple of seconds before he explained slowly, "I did sometimes. I think that maybe if I had just said yes…" Cloud abruptly shook his head. "No, I'm glad I said no to Leon. If I hadn't then he would have just had his way with me then tossed me aside like any other whore. In the end, I'm glad I stopped things between us before they could get out of hand."

"But yet you still don't want to see him hurt. You still love him, you know," Roxas pointed out.

"I know, Cloud whispered."

A few minutes passed before Roxas asked, "But what if you had said yes to him? What would have happened, do you think?"

"We would have been together for about a month and then he probably would have left me for some slut," Cloud sighed.

"But how can you know for sure?"

Cloud looked into Roxas's blue eyes and said, "I guess I can't be sure. But I know that both Leon and I are better off separated. It doesn't make things any easier, but I think that in time my heart will fully heal and Leon and I can go on with our separate lives."

Roxas looked down at the bed and Cloud ruffled Roxas's hair. "Get some rest. You'll need it."

When Cloud had left the room, Roxas looked down at his wrist where an old self-inflicted wound could faintly be seen. _But what happens when you have said yes instead of saying no and leaving?_

**(Author's Note: DUN DUN DUUUUN!! Will Roxas and Axel apologize and end up together in the end? And what about Demyx and Namine? All of these unanswered questions are giving me a headache, but don't worry my loyal readers! For those of you wondering what in the hell happened to Leon, don't worry! He comes back in the next chapter! Things will turn out all right in the end!! I think…hehehe…)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Author's Note: Wow, six chapters already!! I give marshmallows and cookies to everyone who has stuck with this story so far!! Disclaimer: I own nothing. In my mind, this chappie is the climax so far, because so MUCH happens, that if you can't wrap your mind around all of it, I understand. I hope you enjoy it and please review!!) **

Chapter Six 

Leon sank down on his bed. It had been a few days since he had gotten into that fight with Cloud, but it felt like a lifetime since he had seen his favorite blonde boy toy. Sure Leon felt like shit for screwing with Cloud and yelling at him and acting all cold and what not, but Cloud kind of deserved it for ignoring Leon like this. So maybe Cloud had just been afraid, self-conscious, cold, ignorant, scared, etc., but that was no reason to just vanish without even a little heads-up. Leon admitted it – he missed Cloud. Leon didn't know why though. He had never felt this way for another human before, but Cloud hated his guts. So why the hell was Leon so obsessed with the recently-virgin-who-had-his-first-time-and-was-now-no-longer-a-virgin?

"Hey Leon, are you in here?" Leon's best friend Reno Sinclair called out.

Leon didn't speak as Reno burst open the bedroom door and surveyed his friend. Leon's hair was more disheveled and messy than usual, and his skin-tight black pants were dirty as well as the jacket that he always kept squeaky clean.

"Uh, dude? You look a little messed up. Have you been getting enough sleep and food?"

Leon looked up at Reno and the redhead saw that Leon had dark circles under his eyes and his face was pale. Reno muttered as Leon's head fell back into his pillow, "Guess not."

Reno walked around the bed and suddenly grinned.

"Hey Leon."

"What?"

"What if I was to tell you that I knew the whereabouts of your runaway lover?"

--

Reno sat shotgun in Leon's Ferrari as music blasted through the speakers. They were cruising down the highway, making their way to the spot where Cloud had run away.

"Hey Reno, how do you know Cloud will be there?" Leon asked.

"I'm surprised that it's taken this long for you to ask me that question," Reno said as he drummed his fingers on the dashboard to the music.

Leon glared at him and Reno laughed. "Some little squirt named Sora called me the other day telling me that if I wanted to see you and Cloud together I would drive you to the Strife family summerhouse."

"Sora? I remember he was there when I left Cloud. Isn't he Cloud's cousin or something?"

"Righto, and he wants, for whatever godforsaken reason, for you and Cloud to get back together. He said Cloud has been acting all depressed recently, and he thinks that after a while Cloud will grow out of it and come running back to you. But you have to tell Cloud how you really feel about him."

"But that's just it, Reno! I don't know how I feel about the twerp. You know I'm no good at expressing myself."

"Look, you either love him or you don't. There is a thin line between love and lust, Leon."

"Is there, Reno? Is there really a line?"

Reno looked over at his friend who had suddenly become very solemn. Reno was about to try and say something encouraging when suddenly something smashed into their car.

--

Cloud put one leg over the banister on the staircase and slid down to the bottom. He felt somewhat happy that he had possibly made Roxas feel better. Cloud shrugged and was going to go check on Demyx and Axel when he heard the phone ringing. Walking over to the nearest phone, Cloud picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, my name is Doctor Smith. May I please speak with Cloud Strife?"

"This is Cloud Strife speaking," Cloud said as he sat down into a nearby chair.

"Hello Mr. Strife. I am calling you to inform you of a new patient of mine. His name is Squall Leonheart. I believe you are acquainted?"

--

When Sora came down the stairs he found Cloud slumped over in a chair.

"Hey Cloud, how is Roxas doing? Hey Cloud…what's wrong?" Sora asked when he realized something wasn't right with Cloud.

Cloud looked up at Sora and the look in his blue eyes tore the brunette's heart in two. "I-it's L-Leon. He's in the h-hospital. He was in a car c-crash, and he might be seriously h-hurt."

--

The three Strife brothers and Sora drove in Demyx's Porsche to the local hospital. Before the car could fully stop, Cloud leapt out and ran inside. "Squall Leonheart's room, please," Cloud choked out to the receptionist.

If Cloud hadn't been so preoccupied with Leon, he would have noticed that the receptionist was young with long, black hair and her nameplate read Tifa.

"Sure thing, one moment, please," Tifa said politely as she typed in Leon's name into the computer. "He is in room fourteen on the second floor. You can take the elevator to your left if you wish."

"Thank you," Cloud nodded and made a dash for the elevator. The remaining Strife members sat in the waiting room.

So many emotions were running through Cloud's head. _What if he's dead? What if he _dies_? Then what will I do? I can't just return to the summerhouse with a cheerful gay attitude. If anything happens to Leon…I'll…I'll…_Cloud choked back tears as he found room fourteen and flung open the doors.

Leon lay on a hospital bed with his right arm in several bandages. He had stitches in his neck and the top of his head was bandaged so that only a few pieces of stray hair were shone. His left eye and chest were bruised. He was reading a book but looked up when Cloud entered the room.

"Cloud…" Leon whispered.

Cloud stood frozen in place. Leon was alive. He was going to be okay. He wasn't dead. Nothing had happened.

Cloud felt the tears pooling out of his eyes as he flung his arms around Leon. "Leon, I'm so sorry! I was an arrogant ass for treating you the way I did! I only thought you wanted sex, sex, and sex, and I never stopped to think about how you really felt! I'm so stupid and sorry!" Cloud sobbed as he buried his face in Leon's chest.

"You only realized how stupid you were now? I can't believe I fell in love with an idiot," Leon said coldly.

Cloud's face turned scarlet as he stared into Leon's eyes.

"L-love?" Cloud asked.

Leon raised his uninjured arm and moved his fingers through Cloud's hair. Leon pulled Cloud's face closer to his, and Cloud pressed his lips to Leon's. Leon moaned at the pleasure he suddenly felt. He had almost forgotten the taste of Cloud's lips. Leon licked Cloud's lips, begging entry. Cloud let his lips part and Leon shot his tongue into Cloud's mouth to explore. Cloud moaned pressed his body closer to Leon's. Leon flinched when Cloud leaned onto Leon's bad arm and the bruises, and Cloud muttered an apology into Leon's mouth. Cloud's head was spinning, but he felt like he could fly. This was what he truly wanted. This was what he had always wanted - to kiss Leon without fear of being cast aside.

Suddenly Cloud pushed Leon gently away.

"Leon…do you really love me? After all that happened, do you truly love me? Do you promise that you won't just use me as some sex toy that you can throw away after you have finished with it?"

Leon looked into Cloud's eyes and there he finally realized that the man who was here before him, the man that he was kissing, the man that he didn't just want to use for sex, the man who he wanted to learn how to love and respect, and the man whose attention Leon realized he craved, was the one.

"I'll promise to love you and only you, Cloud. No matter what happens."

--

That evening Cloud sat beside his relatives and friends around a giant campfire. Leon and Reno – who, as it turned out only had a few scratches and a broken arm – were going to be released from the hospital in a few days. Cloud looked around and saw to his curiosity that though Axel sat next to Demyx, the blonde looked incredibly unhappy and Axel kept glancing over at Roxas. The youngest Strife brother in mention sat between Demyx and Namine and was looking confused and upset. Though everyone seemed happy and jubilant, there was an aura of tension in the air. The only ones not affected by those around them were Zack and Sephiroth. Sephiroth had his head in Zack's lap and still managed to glare at Riku from across the fire. Riku sat beside Sora who was on Cloud's other side.

Sora seemed to break the silence when he announced, "Hey, will you all be able to go a day without me supervising you all?"

"Why, where are you going?" Demyx demanded.

Sora flushed as he replied, "Not that it's any of _your_ business, Dem, but Riku and I were planning an outing together."

"So he asked you out and you said yes, right? I should have known," Larxene said with a laugh.

Sora blushed more and was about to retort when Sephiroth exclaimed, "Never! I will _never_ allow you to got out with him!"

There was an eerie silence in which Sora stuttered, "But Sephiroth…_why_…?"

"Because you could do a lot better than this badass, here, Sora! You're too good for him," Sephiroth said matter-of-factly.

"Damn straight," Cloud muttered, nodding in agreement. **(1)**

"But Sephiroth…Cloud…you can't just…I want to…" Sora was at a loss for words as he looked over at Riku.

Riku and Sephiroth were having a glaring match in which Riku finally sighed. "They're right, Sora. You're too good for me. I should just stop all of this."

"No, I'm not! Screw them, Riku! You're my boyfriend, and I'll be damned if I'm going to stand aside and watch as my asshole cousin and your brother tear us apart! I don't care if they don't approve of us! I don't _fucking_ care! You're _mine_, and I _**won't**_ lose you!"

The camp was silent over Sora's sudden outburst in which Cloud squirmed.

"Well, Sora, if you really feel that deeply about Riku…and you trust him with that much loyalty…"

"And you are willing to put up with his angst and his stupidity, then I guess you can go on a date with him," Sephiroth finished for Cloud.

"Thanks Mom, thanks Dad," Sora said sarcastically as he turned and grinned at Riku. "Riku…will you still…go out with me…?"

"Of course I will," Riku said as he jumped up and grabbed Sora in a hug.

"Later on come up to my room," Riku whispered so that only Sora could hear. Sora blushed and nodded, causing Cloud and Sephiroth to become somewhat suspicious. When Sora and Riku excused themselves from the campfire, Cloud sighed.

"Do you think that was a smart thing to do?"

"It was probably the stupidest thing ever, but they seem happy, and there is no way I'm going to tell that little brunette demon _'no'_," Sephiroth said as he settled back into Zack's lap.

Larxene and Kairi excused themselves saying they were both tired, as well as Sephiroth and Zack, leaving the following: Cloud, Axel, Roxas, Namine, and Demyx.

Cloud looked at the vacationers around him and said suddenly, "Look, I don't know what happened between Roxas and Axel in the past, but I know that whatever happened is affecting you guys pretty badly. So will somebody please tell me what the hell exactly happened while I was away?"

There was a silence before Roxas began, "A few years ago, I met this guy named Axel. He turned my world upside down and before I knew what had happened, I had fallen in love with him. He was two years older than me, but I loved him anyway. You were away at school, Cloud. Anyway, Axel and I got drunk one night and made out. The next morning, he packed his bags and said he was leaving. He had met someone else, who was supposedly better than me. I hated Axel for the longest time until I met Namine here. She convinced me that I was wrong to have hated Axel so much, but that it was only natural for me to feel so betrayed and hurt. She became my only comfort, and before I knew it, I had fallen in love again. You can only imagine how confused I was. I had been so sure I was gay, and then I had met Namine here…anyway, when Demyx brought Axel home one night to meet the family – except for you, Cloud, because remember, you were at school – I was shocked. Axel had left me for _**my own brother**_. Right then and there I wanted to kill him. I somehow got through that night, and though I have forgiven Demyx – because it wasn't his fault, how was he supposed to have known his boyfriend had torn apart his own brother? – I still have some hatred and disgust for Axel. The fact that he left me for _Demyx,_ my _**brother**,_ still sickens me."

It occurred to Cloud through this speech that this must be the first time Roxas had ever spoken so passionately about the issue.

"Well, I didn't know Demyx was your brother when I met and fell in love with him," Axel said quietly. "I actually didn't find out until that night when Demyx brought me to meet you. Neither one of you – you nor Demyx – ever mentioned you had a brother with the name Roxas or Demyx, so I just presumed that you had gotten on in life. I thought that our relationship was falling apart, Roxas, and I needed a change. And when I found out that you were dating Namine, I figured you were happy…"

"Well you were stupid to have disregarded my feelings so," Roxas spat, turning away.

"Disregard your feelings? I felt terrible after I left you for Demyx. Guilt practically ate me away –"

"Then you never should have left me in the first place!" Roxas screamed. He was on his feet now, and tears were falling down his face. "I told you we could work things out, but that just wasn't good enough for you, was it, Axel? Oh no, you just had to go and make love to the first tramp you saw, thinking that that could take away all of your problems! I hate you, Axel! I should have let you drown in the lake when I had the chance!" With that Roxas turned and fled into the house, crying uncontrollably.

"Roxas, wait!" Namine called after him.

"Let him go," Axel whispered coldly. All eyes turned on him as Axel looked down at his feet. "I was an ass to him those years ago, and I had no idea he still hated me this much. Let him calm down a bit, and then I'll go talk to him."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Demyx asked. "I'm his brother, maybe if –"

"No, you would only make things worse, no offense," Axel said matter-of-factly. "Besides, I think it's time that we ended this foolish game of hatred. Who knows what will happen if I don't apologize for my wrongdoings?"

As soon as Axel had left the campfire to go and talk with Roxas, Demyx put his head into his hands and exclaimed, "What have I done?"

"Demyx…" Namine whispered as she reached out.

"I'm such an idiot!" Demyx shouted as tears fell down his face. "Don't you see, Namine? Axel will go and talk to Roxas, and the two will forgive one another, make up, and fall in love again! I'll end up in the same spot I was all those years ago – a broke musician with no love and no friends. How will I be able to look at Roxas, my brother, or Axel, my soon-to-be-ex, without a look of envy and hatred? You of all people should understand that!"

Namine was quiet for a long time before she said slowly, "I knew when I first met Roxas that I would one day have to give him up for another, probably Axel. Yet I still loved and cared for him anyway. I just hope he will realize how much I truly love him before he leaves me."

Namine stood up and offered her hand to Demyx. "If you truly love Axel, you will want to see him happy. Do you really think he would be truly happy with you if he sees Roxas waste away with _me_?"

Demyx sniffled. "But I love him."

"Then you will let him go," Namine said softly. "Don't despair yet, Demyx. Love is still in your future, if not with Axel."

"I don't think I will ever be able to love another again," Demyx wailed.

"Oh don't worry, Demyx. You will find another. Trust me," Namine said, giving her knowing smile.

As Namine and Demyx left, Cloud sat beside the dying fire and tried to wrap his mind around all that had happened.

**(1) I just realized that Cloud said "Damn straight" when none of them are straight! My own little comic joke…hehehe! Okay, so first of all, a lot happened in this chapter, and if you can't understand of it, I'm sorry. I even confused myself at some parts. Basically, Roxas and Axel used to date, but then Axel left Roxas for Demyx, and Roxas was all crushed emotionally afterward. I think I might end the story in the next chapter or two, because I want to devote all my attention to another story I'm writing. Please review this one!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Author's Note: Here it is, the last chapter! I want you all to know I was nearly crying as I typed this. When I started this story, I had no idea it would become this serious and depressing, but fear not! My next story will have a happy ending, and I like to believe so does this one. Leon and Cloud do end up together, if not in the sense everyone thought…Disclaimer: I don't own anything!! I hope you enjoy the final chapter of Slave to my heart's Desire!! Please read, review, and enjoy!!)**

Chapter Seven 

Axel walked through the halls of the cabin, trying to locate Roxas's room.

_I fucked up soooo badly this time, _Axel thought_. How was I supposed to know that he still cared about me? I thought that he had moved on once he met Namine. How was I supposed to know? Well I guess all of the signs were still there. Goddammit, Axel, you're such a lousy schmuck! _

When Axel finally found Roxas's room, he listened before knocking. The soft sounds of crying could be heard through the door. Axel took a deep breath before rapping his knuckles against the door.

"Roxas, can I come in?"

"Go the hell away, Axel! Don't you have my brother to fuck somewhere?"

_Harsh, much,_ Axel thought as he called out, "Roxas, I'm here to tell you how sorry I am about what happened. But I know that sorry doesn't quite cut it, and my efforts will probably be wasted, but I believe you deserve to know the truth on why I really left you so long ago."

Roxas didn't respond, so Axel took another breath for strength and started through the door, "When I was little, my father left my mother and I, and shortly after that my mother committed suicide. I was only five at the time, so I didn't understand what had happened. I thought that my mother had died because she didn't love me anymore. I was alone in the world, with no one to care for me. I went through all different elementary and middle schools believing that nobody could ever love a freak of nature, a pyro, like me. And then I met you."

Axel paused as he listened to the sound of Roxas's shallow breathing.

"Roxas, you turned my life upside down. You showed me that there was more to life than death, and I am forever grateful to you for that. You saved me. But when you told me that you wanted us to move in together, I panicked. I was afraid that you would leave me, or grow tired of me, or leave me to die like my father did to my mother. And I didn't want to go through that pain, so I left before you could stop me. But never once after I left, never once did I stop to wonder what you would have been thinking. Never once did I stop to wonder if you missed me or really loved me. I just tried to move on, and soon I met Demyx. Now you probably want to know why, if I was so afraid of commitment, why did I leave you for Demyx? Well, I'll tell you. It's because Demyx was diagnosed with cancer."

An awful pause elapsed between them, and Axel continued quickly, "He didn't want you or Sora or Cloud, or anyone to know because he didn't want you to worry, but I'm afraid you need to know the truth. When I first met Demyx, he told me that I could never fall truly in love with him because he knew that one day the sickness would take over and he would die. And you know what I thought about that? Selfish, stupid me, wanted to have Demyx because if he died on me, then I would be able to just move on from our relationship knowing that we could never have had each other forever. Sure, we had sex, and stuff, but even through that, I knew that I could never love him. I thought that the fact that our relationship lacked love was because we were both afraid to love, because what would happen if he died as soon as we truly fell for each other? But no. Now that I look back on all that I did, I realize that I didn't love Demyx not because I knew he would eventually die on me, but because I still loved you. Do you understand Roxas? I made a mistake when I left you. I made a mistake when I went with a dying Demyx. I made a mistake when I only used Demyx for sex, when he fully loved me, knowing fully well that I didn't love him in return. I have made so many mistakes, and I know that you may never forgive me for what I've done to you and your family, but I beg you from the bottom of my heart to please forgive me. I have been such a stupid, fucked up asshole, that I never saw your true feelings. Please, Roxas. Forgive me."

There was a long pause as I heard Roxas sobbing. Gently I pushed open the door. Roxas was sitting on his bed, arms wrapped around his knees, crying.

"Roxas…" I trailed off as I approached him. Quietly I sat on the edge of his bed, and watched his shaking form. Slowly I slid over to him on the bed and when I reached out to him, the blonde suddenly flung himself around, wrapping his arms around me, and burying his face in my shirt.

"I knew he was keeping something from me!" Roxas sobbed. "I knew that he was hiding something! All of those doctor appointments on a regular basis - it just didn't fit together! But why Demyx? Why did my brother have to get cancer?"

Axel was silent for a long time before replying gently, "Sometimes bad things happen to those we love and care about. We can't change the facts, but what we can change is the way we act upon it. Now, you can act all depressed and emo like I did when my mom died, or you can make the most of it while Demyx is still…here. I think you should enjoy it while it lasts, and try to see the light side of things. Look at Demyx himself – he has been diagnosed for a few years now, but never once have I seen him depressed or even sad. He's always been happy, making the most out of life. And when he does have to suffer, he knows that he'll meet that time when it comes. For now, though, all we can do is be there for him. To encourage him and keep him happy."

"But how can we do that when we're breaking his heart?" Roxas sobbed as his blue eyes met Axel's green ones.

Axel gazed into Roxas's eyes and found himself leaning down. Gently Axel kissed away his tears, whispering into his ear, "Demyx knew from the first time he met me that he would end up giving me away for whatever reason. Now, would you rather he lose me to you, or lose me because of death? At least this way, he can still see both us happy. Isn't that what Demyx always wanted? To see those he loves happy, even if it meant his sorrow?"

"But this feels so wrong!" Roxas exclaimed as the redhead kissed his neck. "I can't take you back knowing that it would crush Demyx!"

"Then don't take me back," Axel replied smoothly.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Roxas asked.

"Don't take me back," Axel repeated as his lips trailed down Roxas's shirt. "Let me go, Roxas. Or can you not do that?"

"Axel…" Roxas started, but he was cut off when Axel suddenly pinned the blonde down on the bed.

Axel leaned down and whispered seductively, "Roxas, I am afraid that I still love you, but I know now that I will _not_ let you go this time. I am sorry for hurting you like I did, but I promise you that _never again_ will I leave you for anyone else."

"Demyx," Roxas all but moaned as Axel's hands slid up the blonde's shirt.

"He's dealt with heartbreak before. He'll be fine," Axel said huskily as he slid off Roxas's shirt.

"Axel…please…I…can't…" Roxas said between breaths as Axel's hands found their way to the waistband.

"Yes you can, Roxy," Axel persuaded as his hands found their way to Roxas's manhood.

_"Yes you can."_

--

"So Axel and Roxas have made up and are back together?" Leon asked.

"Well I don't know about the back together part, but after last night something must have happened between them and they're certainly near each other much more often. Demyx, however, is certain that their friendship is something more, and he is absolutely devastated over the entire thing. But whenever he is near Axel or Roxas he still acts like he and Axel are together, and Roxas is still his favorite brother," Cloud explained as he sat beside Leon in the hospital room.

"That sucks," Leon said as he took a drink from the water bottle. "I can't believe Roxas is now the one stealing his brother's boyfriend. Isn't there, like, a Commandment against that, or something?"

Cloud shrugged and took a sip from his own drink.

_It's now or never,_ Leon thought miserably as he looked up at his boyfriend.

"Hey Cloud…" Leon began awkwardly.

"Yeah Leon?"

"Have you been…you know…tested yet?"

"Tested for what?"

"I don't know…AIDS or something?"

"Not yet, why do you ask?"

"Just curious," Leon said as he looked away.

"What makes you ask this?" Cloud asked.

"Cloud…have you ever done it with anyone other than me?"

Cloud thought back and shook his head. "No, you were the first. That's why I was so shocked after I found out that I wasn't _clean_ anymore."

"I think you should get tested. Do it now, so that you get it over with," Leon said hastily.

"Leon, what's wrong? Why are you acting this way? Have you been tested?"

"I was tested…" Leon said as he closed his eyes.

"Well?" Cloud asked, already fearing the answer.

Leon looked into Cloud's eyes as both hearts broke. "Cloud, I was tested positive for AIDS. I'm a carrier, and I'm afraid that I may have spread it to you."

Cloud's mind was reeling. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Leon had been tested for AIDS and had been proven positive. And now Leon, his utterly sexy boyfriend was telling him that he might have passed it on to him! Cloud tried to say something, but the words couldn't come out.

"I'm so sorry, Cloud! I didn't know I had it, and I never meant to pass it on to you! I'm so sorry," Leon was on the verge of breaking down, and Cloud knew it.

However, all the blonde could do was try to smother the pit in his heart and stomach.

"How…how long have you…known?" Cloud finally choked out.

"About two weeks now," Leon admitted.

Cloud broke away from Leon and gave the brunette a look that said, _Tell me everything __**now**__._

Leon took a deep breath and began, "When I first got admitted into this hospital after the car crash, the doctors had to run their tests. However, they found something that made them want to fully test me. I agreed, and they tested me for any sort of STDs. When they found out I had AIDS, they told me all about it and how it's uncurble. Cloud, you need to be tested. What if you have it too? What if we…what if I…" Leon was unable to finish.

Cloud stared at Leon dazed. His mind was spinning. Leon, for the first time in his life, was truly frightened.

Leon…don't worry…it will be okay…these were the words Cloud wanted to tell him. But all Cloud could do was hold Leon tightly and wish that he would never let go.

"I love you, Leon," Cloud whispered.

Here before him was the man that had taken away his virginity. Here before him was the man that he had fallen in love with. Here before him was the man that might just have given him the death sentence. Here was the man that he never wanted to leave.

"I love you too, Cloud. No matter what happens, promise me that you will always be with me," Leon choked out.

"I promise, Leon. I promise!" Cloud cried as his own tears fell down his face and mixed themselves with Leon's tears.

--

Five weeks later, Cloud received a call from the hospital saying that Cloud had been proven positive for AIDS, and that Leon had died. Cloud rushed to the hospital and gripped Leon's lifeless hand as the tears rolled out of his eyes.

"Damn you, Leon! How could you die on me like this? You promised we would end up happy together! You promised, you bastard! Please Leon, _come back_!" Cloud wailed as he thought back to all of the times Leon had held him, touched him, spoken to him.

Cloud remembered waking up that one morning and wishing that he could have gone back to that night and never gotten drunk. It occurred to Cloud that if he had never gotten drunk, if he had never slept with Leon, then the brunette might still be alive. This thought broke Cloud's heart to the point where it could never be healed.

--

A few days later Cloud died. The sickness mixed with his depression over losing Leon had become so great that his body had snapped.

Leon and Cloud's funerals were combined and the Strife family sat in the front rows crying their eyes out.

After the funeral, Roxas walked up with Demyx, Namine, Axel, Sora, Reno, Zack, and Sephiroth beside him.

"I can't believe they're both gone," Roxas choked out. His eyes were red and his voice was scratchy. "If only we had had them tested sooner then maybe…" Roxas burst into tears as Zack said, "If only I had stopped them from getting drunk and having sex…"

Zack buried his face in Sephiroth's chest. _My best friend is gone. I'll never see him again. I'll never joke, never laugh, and never annoy him again._

"All right, stop this the both of you," Namine said forcefully.

"Namine…" Roxas started.

"Leon and Cloud got drunk, had sex, and got infected with AIDS. They died because they were so in love that they failed to care about their own health. Let this be a lesson to all of you: don't drink and get drunk, don't do stuff you'll regret, if you love a person agree not to have sex before marriage, tell them that you are remaining chaste _because_ you love them, and get tested. Otherwise you could end up dead with your friends and relatives mourning you. Now let's give the two men we loved most in this world the proper burial they deserve."

The others nodded and said their final goodbyes. Roxas, Demyx, Sora, and Axel remained behind, though. Roxas placed his hand on Cloud's coffin.

"Cloudie, I hope that wherever you are, you are with Leon and happy. I just want to tell you that I love you, and I will always love you both. You once told me, after Axel was saved from drowning, that you didn't save him because you were so afraid of losing someone you care about. Well, Cloudie, I think what you did now was the bravest thing anyone has ever done. When you found out about Leon, you didn't let that stop you from being with him. And for your love and devotion toward Leon, we can only wish that we had your heart and bravery. Cloud, I hope that you are happy with Leon, and that the two of you are looking down on us, smiling and saying, 'That's my little brother.'" Roxas's voice had cracked, and Axel wrapped an arm around him. Roxas looked up into the faces of Axel and Sora and Demyx, and after receiving nods from all of them, Roxas continued:

"Cloud, you are the best brother a guy could have. I love you, and I just want to let you know that I think I have finally found the place where I belong. We will always remember both you and Leon. Goodbye Cloud. See you in the next life."

By now Roxas was bursting into tears, and Axel, Demyx, and Sora all formed a group-hug before the coffins of Leon and Cloud.

"What do we do now?" Sora whispered as the coffins were wheeled out.

"I think I know," Axel said as he watched Leon and Cloud go away together.

**(-Epilogue-) **

Leon and Cloud were buried side by side, and on their tombstones were written the words: Here Lies Leon and Cloud, Two Lovers and Victims of AIDS. May they be Happy in Heaven and Look Down on Their Friends and Relatives with Love and Guidance.

Axel and Roxas did get together later on, and Demyx was to only be depressed for a short time. Our favorite blonde musician would meet a depressed teenager named Zexion, who Demyx would help see the light, but that's another story for another day. Demyx would live through his cancer, and he and Zexy would live together for the rest of their days.

Namine would grow older and still be the mother of the group as she gave support and kindness to all who needed it.

Reno would fall in love with a hunk named Yazoo, and they would be happily married.

Sora and Riku also were married, and Kairi and Larxene would become doctors.

Zack would mourn Cloud's loss for many years until he would realize that Cloud would not have wanted him to be sad, rather to be glad. Zack and Sephiroth got back together and lived happily ever after, never once forgetting Cloud or his lover, Leon.

Though Cloud's family and friends would miss his absence for the rest of their lives, everyone decided to construct a monument that would stand beside the lake looking over the waters. The statue was of two men – Cloud and Leon – holding hands as they looked over the summerhouse and the lake. All of the summerhouse residents would be tested for any kind of STD, but thankfully, nobody else got it.

From then on, during every Strife family get together, there would be campfires and stories told around the statue of the two lovers who loved together and died together because of one fatal mistake.

**(Author's Note: And there you have it – Slave To My Heart's Desire. I hope you liked it, and I'm sorry about the sad ending, but I wanted to try something with tragedy. I know you probably hate me for killing off Leon and Cloud like that, but I needed too. This chapter was dedicated to all of the millions of people who have died because of either cancer, or AIDS. Do not worry, though – my next story will be filled with comedy and excitement, and Leon and Cloud will definitely live through the next story!! It's going to be called Runaway Cloud, and it involves Cloud, Zack, Leon, and Sephiroth having the craziest of luck! But that's another story for another time. I hope you enjoyed and maybe learned something from Slave To My Heart's Desire, and please Read and Review! Share your thoughts with me either through PM or review, and I love you all, and thank you sooooo much for reading!!)**


End file.
